Counter-Strike Global Death
Please, listen to my plead. I am currently in Maysburg Central Hospital and I don't know how much time I have left. I'm currently asking the doctor to hand me over my Samsung phone to post my last words. But first and beforehand, I'll tell you the story of how I got up in this mess. It was a cheerful day. I was searching for Steam accounts that had the newly made game Counter-Strike Global Offensive. I found a seller, Notanythingcliche, and he gladly made the transaction. He gave me his account password. His password was a jumble of letters and numbers. I guess it wouldn't be easy for a novice hacker to get in his account. Without further ado, I'll get into what I found in the account. He had 1 skin. His skin was a Glock Fade. It looked quite good, with no grey. I knew that this was one of the most sought after pistol skins, so I was pretty happy. I went into his library, and not to my suprise, he had CS:GO and another game, Team Fortress 2. I checked his statistics for CS:GO and he had one extra DLC in his game. Counter-Strike Global Death, or I would like to call, CS:GD. I didn't mind, and that was the greatest mistake in my life. I launched the game without hesitation and instantly jumped into a match with bots and set the difficulty to harmless bots. I picked the Terrorist team because I really wanted to see what that Glock|Fade looked like. It looked great without fifty shades of gray on it. I went buzzing through the rounds, but as I bought an AWP sniper rifle, I heard a faint strange noise. It was coming from the CT side, to my suprise. I went to their spawn and got kicked in the back of the head by BOT Revelation. I was instantly knocked down to the ground and couldn't get up no matter how hard I mashed buttons. He picked up my AWP and shot me in the leg. All the bots instantly teleported around that one bot and began chanting "Let us go! We are peaceful!" Over and over again. I passed out, waking up in the hospital I'm writing this letter to you right now in. The doctor said I suffered a fractured ankle and a broken knee. I still don't know who called the ambulance, since I live alone. I live alone. I'm a loner. I don't want to exist. I give up. There's one more long part of the story I want to tell you. That team fortress 2? I logged into that and what I saw is something so hideous I had to hide it from you. It was a face of the Pyro. A face. It had 3 faces that resembled Death, Sorrow, and Grief. The first face, Death, was wihered away. The face in the middle, Sorrow, was an almost burnt to a crisp skull, that had tears on its face. Grief. My total favorite. It's a skull with maggots crawling out of its empty eye sockets, orfaces, and nostrils. The skull is chipped away in most parts of it. I checked the modes and not to my suprise was a totally new mode, Death Rally. I played it and got placed in a game with an all new feel. I looked at my character and he had Hellvision Goggles on. The grass was burning cobblestone, water was lava, signs were a bone, and the payload carts. The payload carts were a bunch of demon statues with bombs tied to them all pushed by a burning cart. The health giver from the so called payload cart was red, almost as if it was giving out blood from fallen enemies. RED was renamed to Demons, and BLU was renamed to Angels. We won the battle and the demon payload exploded that released a barrage of blood into the battleground. The announcer was replaced with satan and I imagine if BLU's announcer was God. We all got dropped an item called Hell's Contract which said Make a deal with the devil for great power. Uses : 1. I used it and I got one more item, Devil's Staff.